A old enemy
by jake-epsteinz-luver
Summary: Larson moves to Eden Hall without McGill. At first he gets treated bad but soon becomes friends with the Ducks, what happends when a Girl Duck falls in love with him?.
1. David Larson

Larson makes a comeback.  
  
Disclameir: I don't own the Ducks. Steve and Disney do!.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe, I'm here" I said to myself looking around at the brick building. I sigh a take my bags up the stairs. I reach the top when I see a blonde haired kid staring at me. "You got a problem" I croak at him. He just grins.  
  
"What?" I demand. "Hello Larson" he responds.  
  
"B..Banks?" I stutter  
  
.  
  
He grins, "Yeah".  
  
I just stare  
  
.  
  
"It's been a while" Adam said.  
  
I nod.  
  
"Where's McGill?" he asked.  
  
"He moved to Los Angeles about 6 months ago" I reply.  
  
"Pfft, always wanted to go onto bigger things" Adam said thoughtfully.  
  
I just nod.  
  
"What dorm you in?" he asked.  
  
"98 A" I reply.  
  
"Get used to me again" Adam muttered.  
  
"Oh.." I murmured.  
  
"Well hurry up" Adam says walking into Eden Hall.  
  
"Coming" I shouted carrying my bags.  
  
I look outside one more time and walk into Eden Hall to begin my new life.  
  
  
  
I reached my dorm that I was sharing with Adam and probably a few other Ducks. "Great" I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and went inside the dorm. My air crept out when I saw the 2 other faces. Germaine and Conway. "Guys, this is our roommate L-" Adam got cut off. "Larson!" Charlie snapped, "what the hell are you doing here".  
  
"I'm starting at Eden Hall" I muttered.  
  
"No shit" Guy grumbled, shaking he's head.  
  
"Guys come on give him a break" Adam said sticking up for me.  
  
I bit my bottom lip.  
  
Charlie rolled he's eyes, "Where's the other one?" he demanded.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"McGill".  
  
"He moved to LA" Adam chimed in.  
  
"Good, only one Hawk here" Guy sighed.  
  
"Yeah……" I murmured.  
  
"Well Guy, We've got Hockey" Charlie said getting up.  
  
"Yeah, nice talking to you" Guy mumbled.  
  
"Bye" I croaked. God my voice was sore.  
  
"Don't worry about them" Adam said smiling, "Come down to the rink when you've finished unpacking".  
  
"Thanks" I reply.  
  
Adam walked out.  
  
For the first time in a while I burst out crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it? Please r/r! 


	2. The ducks sure know how to say, "Hello"

LARSON MAKES A COMEBACK PART II  
  
Larson's POV  
  
"He's back" I heard Charlie say.  
  
"Who?" asked an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"L-".  
  
"Me" I replied walking out onto the ice.  
  
"Larson, you son of a bitch what the hell are you doing here?" Jesse asked glaring at me.  
  
"I moved" I said.  
  
"Duh" Fulton growled.  
  
"I don't see what you have agasist me" I muttered.  
  
"You are a Hawk" Guy yelled.  
  
"No I'm not!, I quit!, Jesus will you let it go already" I demanded rasing my voice.  
  
"Guys, leave him alone" A brown haired girl yelled stepping in.  
  
"Connie?" I asked.  
  
She smiled, "Hi Larson".  
  
I smiled back, at least one of them was making me feel normal.  
  
Jesse rolled he's eyes, "Don't tell my your joining the team",  
  
"Bingo" I replied.  
  
Guy glared at me.  
  
"Woah!, can I but in here, Who IS LARSON" Portman asked loudly.  
  
"A Ex Hawk" Adam told him.  
  
"Oh…." Portman paused, "Figures"  
  
Everyone looked at Portman.  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"Yes…." I replied, that guy was dumb.  
  
I heard a whistle in the stands. All the Ducks turned around, as did I. It was Gordan Bombay. "Oh great, he's still here" I thought to myself.  
  
"Today Ducks, we introduce a new Duck" Gordan started.  
  
"Don't you mean a Hawk" Jesse said quietly, but I heard him and shot him a look.  
  
"David Larson" Gordan finished.  
  
A few ducks let out snickers but quieted down when Gordan shot them a look.  
  
"I want you to treat him like a Duck" he continued.  
  
Jesse shook he's head and said nothing.  
  
Adam shot me a "I'm sorry they're acting like Jerks" look.  
  
I smiled back.  
  
"Welcome to the Team Larson".  
  
I felt a nudge at my shoulder, I turned around and saw Connie smiling at me.  
  
"Welcome to the team" she said hugging me.  
  
Guy glared at me one last time and skated to the gang that had formed in the middle of the ice.  
  
It was gunna be a long Semester.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks!!!!!, please r/r!!!!!!! 


	3. the secret and the Party Plans

Larson Makes a Comeback part 3  
  
  
  
Connie's POV  
  
"So, you like this Larson kid?" Julie asked me.  
  
"What?" I replied drying my hair.  
  
"You know, David Larson" Julie said.  
  
I smiled, "He's very cute".  
  
"Cuter than Geeger?" she asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess but he's my boyfriend" I said sadly.  
  
"What's so special about Larson, I mean you hadn't kissed or anything" Julie said.  
  
I blushed, "well that's not true".  
  
"WHAT!, You kissed him!, Ohmigod!, details!" Julie shrkied.  
  
"Well it was at a party about 4 years ago, we played truth and dare, Larson had to be blind folded and take a girls hand and lead her to a room and make out with her" I started.  
  
"Ohmigod!, and it was YOU!" Julie asked.  
  
"Ah no, It was another girl, hang on why were YOU invited to a party with him???" Julie asked.  
  
"Adam was friends with him still" I said,  
  
"Oh.. continue".  
  
"Anyway when he had finished Banks dared me to kiss him on the lips when he was still blind folded with no one else looking!" I continued.  
  
"So I did and he didn't know it was me and the rest is history" I finished.  
  
"Woah!, I guess he is pretty cute, but I like……" Julie trailed off.  
  
"Banks" I replied giggling.  
  
"Yeah" Julie replied blushing.  
  
"Oh my god!, why don't we have a party so the Ducks can like Larson" I cried, "and you and Banks can play tongue games!" I told her giggling.  
  
Julie grinned, "oh my god let's start".  
  
"Ok, how about Friday?" I asked.  
  
"Great!, what time?".  
  
"6-11" I answered.  
  
"Yep!. Ok now who's coming?" she asked.  
  
"The Ducks, Larson and I think we should have Jess and Candy" I responded.  
  
"Yeah" Julie said slowly.  
  
"Ok, you wanna go to the Computer room and make them?" I asked.  
  
"Yep!, let's go".  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok so not much of a Chapter but it's going!, please r/r! 


End file.
